Their Lust, His Love
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: OOC/ONE-SHOT/ Definition of Lust-intense sexual desire or appetite/a passionate or overmastering desire or craving for something- Its what they're feeling.- ALL HUMAN


**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**Author's Note- Another one of my stupid ideas. Again, I apologize. Rated M to be on the safe side...

* * *

Their Lust, His Love**

Bella sat in her car staring at her keys. She pulled the windows down, the image of Jake's lips touching hers teasingly assaulted her mind. She breathed in the fresh air deeply trying to get the reminder of the feeling of his hot breath on her lips out.

Bella had honestly never felt this **hot** and she lived in Washington, where she felt very cold most of the time, it was at times fairly warm sometimes but never like how Bella felt. She tried not to think of his hand caressing her thigh and running his hand up it to her ass and stopping before he reached her underwear.

She was glad when she got out, it took all of her will power to not give in right there and then, she knew how Jake felt about her and he's told her many times, but she always insisted that she felt nothing and being the best of friends was all she wanted.

She jumped at a knock on her window that pulled her out of her thoughts, it was Charlie. She opened her door and smiled at him " You okay?" Bella nodded " Well you got a call from Edward" Bella nodded again and walked in the house with him.

**----------**

They spent a good hour on the phone talking about whatever came to mind. " You know, I wish you were here next to me" Bella said suggestively which made Edward laugh nervously and Bella noticed " I'm sorry" she apologized

" For what?" " Making you feel uncomfortable" she knew that Edward wasn't ready and she promised that she would wait and that was no problem for her at all, she loved being with him, but Jake wasn't making it easy for her, that's all. After what happened between them made her aroused and she felt ashamed for just offering herself like that to Edward. " I'm sorry" she repeated sighing.

* * *

Three days later, everything seemed to be back to normal, everything except for Bella's regular visits to Jake's house. She was avoiding him. She knew he would have expected her to and he didn't even make an effort to call her anything. But somewhere deep inside she wanted him to call her, persuade her to visit him, and maybe even persuade her to…_No!_. Bella shook her head slightly trying to clear that last thought and heard a knock on the door.

She heard Charlie open it and his voice had a cheerful tone to the visitor…or visitors. She rushed downstairs and saw Jake standing behind Billy's wheelchair. They spotted her " Hey Bella, we decided to pay you guys a little visit" said Billy as Jake rolled him inside. Jake eyed Bella up and down, she pretended not to notice though she could feel his eyes on her, which made her blood heat up slightly.

She smiled at them " You're just in time for dinner, Bells is making pasta" Bella looked at Charlie, Billy and Jake and nodded " I'm just getting started" she made her way to the kitchen and was glad to escape the room that was full of sexual tension between her and Jake.

She opened the kitchen window, and breathed in deeply and she felt herself getting frustrated because it wasn't working, she still felt the heat everywhere. She turned around to the fridge and jumped when she saw Jake behind her leaning on the counter. " I'm sorry" he said abruptly, she looked at him confused " Billy insisted that we visit you and Charlie, and I know that you're avoiding me" surprise flickered across her face

" It's fine, really. I don't mind you being here" now it was his turn to be surprised "Really?…Bella you have a boyfriend and I was inches away from sticking my fingers in you" Bella had blushed at his graphic description. She shifted uncomfortably " Well…you didn't" because she really didn't want to be angry at him, after all she had stayed there with him, encouraging him by not saying anything, she doesn't even remember trying to say something.

Jake nodded "Okay.." Bella took a pot from the cupboard underneath her, she felt Jake's eyes on her the whole time, and he was acting just a little bit too cool and calm for her. He strolled over to the fridge and opened it taking out pasta sauce, he held it out to her.

She took it, her fingers brushed against his and they both felt a shot of electricity brimming with sexual tension, Bella got butterflies. " Thanks" she said as he smiled at her and walked out the kitchen, she was happy that he was gone because she was nervous in his presence and she couldn't concentrate and remember that she hadn't even cooked the pasta yet, she sighed _Like that_.

* * *

Bella laid in her bed trying to think of an excuse to why she was acting like this towards Jake. She decided that she was just sexually repressed, she has a boyfriend who isn't ready for anything sexual yet and Jake just brought out her other side _That makes sense._

Why did she have to do something like that to herself now?, she never thought of Jake that way ever…, she remembered back in the summer when he dressed in tight shirts or sometimes he wore no shirt at all, which made Bella ask

'Are you crazy?' but she had to admit, she spent most of her time eyeing him up working on his car than actually engaging in the conversations they had. She rolled over on her side, she had to admit it to herself, she wanted him. Physically. And there was nothing wrong with that._ Right?_.

* * *

Bella and Edward had fought. It was Saturday and Bella had been distant because, that was the day she usually went round to see Jake. She couldn't help it she couldn't stop thinking about him. She and Edward took a walk into town and Edward wasn't impressed with her conversation responses such as 'mm-hmm, uh-huh' and sometimes she said nothing at all staring off into the distance.

He complained to her for being ' inconsiderate' and she just shrugged. " It's about that Black guy" he accused. She had denied it of course, but his mind was made up, apparently 'the pieces fit'. He yelled at her for having 'feelings for another guy' and she yelled at him for being 'paranoid and insecure'. She left Edward in the mall alone while she stormed off to anywhere.

She finally made up her mind to where she was going, and took the bus home. She walked in the house slamming to the door very hard, Bella wasn't usually a drama queen, but today was a different day for her. Charlie stared at her stunned " You, okay?" she sighed

"Yeah" she said a little too enthusiastic " Just want to know, is Jake home?" Charlie nodded and smiled " I actually thought you two weren't talking" Bella laughed lightly " No, we're fine" she stared at her watch, the bus ride was real long it was nearly six o'clock. She opened the door and rushed to her car before Charlie could ask about Edward.

* * *

Bella stayed in the car for five minutes looking at herself in the mirror trying to see if she looked presentable and trying to figure out what she was going to say to him. Before she even thought she was ready, she got out of her car and knocked on his door. Jake answered the door, which she expected, he looked at her amazed " What?" she asked " I thought that you were avoiding me" Bella shook her head and stepped inside

" I told you, it's all forgotten about" she looked around his house and was startled to see no sign of Billy. " My Dad went to a friends house for the night, he was in hospital or something" Bella nodded nervously " Why aren't you with him?" Jake grinned

" Someone had to take care of the house". It was silent for a few moments " So…" Bella laughed uneasily as he came closer to her " I thought that maybe we should hang out" she looked at his TV " We could watch a movie" she suggested " A movie it is" he said cheerfully as he walked past her, she tried not to notice his Greek-God-like body especially in that beater of his.

* * *

Bella didn't care what film they watched, so Jake decided on Die Hard. During the movie Jake caught Bella staring at his body on more than one occasion often biting down on her lip and Bella caught him looking at her. Jake sighed at another explosion " What is it?" Bella inquired " You" Bella looked at him confused " Huh?" was all she could say.

" A couple of days ago, you turn me down and now today when we're trying to get past that, you're looking at me like how a five year old would look at a lollipop" she tried to laugh " I…well I actually, kinda do…Its not my fault, that you tried to seduce me and now its stuck in my head and I'm actually thinking about having sex with you and I can't stop thinking about you" he had a small smile on his face, which she wanted to slap off

" So, what are you saying?" " I'm saying, I want you. And I don't care, there I said it" she said a little irritated at his calmness looking away. Then he said the words out of the blue and she didn't even expect it " Kiss me" she looked at him and didn't even stop to think, she leaned in as did he and he captured her lips.

They wasted no time. Their tongues intertwining and trying to reach the deepest parts of the other's mouth, they pulled each other closer trying to deepen the kiss more, trying to touch every part of each other. He broke the kiss and looked at her before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom, they were nowhere near done with each other.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and turned to her side, but Jake wasn't there. She remembered everything and was sure it wasn't a dream, everything was real, the feeling of him inside her, the moaning as he thrust in and out of her, the grunting, and the naughty words mixed in between. All real.

" Over here" she looked towards the door and saw Jake leaning against it " What time is it?" she asked fearfully " About eight" He answered casually " Bella jumped out of bed with his sheets wrapped around her, stumbling to his house phone, he looked at her confused, she mumbled out one word " Charlie".

* * *

When Bella got home, which was at ten, Charlie wasn't pleased about her little 'sleepover' with Jake. But Bella wasn't pleased either at seeing Edward in her living room. He looked at her disgusted " Oh, look Edward!, nothing happened!" she lied and it was eating away at her inside.

She told him that she would talk to him later over the phone. He hesitantly left her house and she assured him on his way out that she would call and faced Charlie who glared at her with his arms folded.

*********

After Charlie's mini rant, Bella went to her room and sat down thinking of what to do, she never thought she would become a cheater, she always thought cheaters didn't deserve both of the people they've been with.

She sighed, she got her way and it meant betraying Edward. She decided that she should just try and make her relationship work with Edward. But it would hurt Jake, and she blamed herself for giving in.

* * *

The next day, Jake paid her a visit. She didn't know what to feel when she saw him. They spent about five minutes talking about things apart from themselves, then " So are we gonna talk about what happened?" " What's to talk about?"

Jake squinted his eyes confused " I suppose I just want to know, how you feel?" Bella nodded " I'm fine. I'm trying to make things right with Edward" she said feeling more guilty with every word she said.

Jake nodded, her words stung him but he tried to be happy " I hope it works out" Bella nearly dropped her glass of water " What?, Jake I'm not asking you to be happy for me, I wouldn't mind if you hated me for the rest of your life. I've caused you a lot of pain and you just…" Jake shrugged " What can I say?" Bella stared at him with unshed tears "Yell!, scream, anything!".

" Bella, I just want you to be happy, I'm just glad you made up your mind and even though I'm disappointed, I still love you" he left her to stand in her kitchen alone. She stared at the door for a long time after he left, it felt like hours.

She jumped at her house telephone as it rang, she picked it up slowly " Edward" she said expectantly. She was determined to make it work. For her sake. For Jake's sake.

* * *

Well, review if you wish. Shezza x


End file.
